Railcar couplers are disposed at each end of a railway car to enable joining one end of such railway car to an adjacently disposed end of another railway car. The engageable portions of each of these couplers is known in the railway art as a knuckle. For example, railway freight car coupler knuckles are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,024,958; 4,206,849; 4,605,133; and 5,582,307.
Knuckle failure accounts for about 100,000 train separations a year, or about 275 separations per day. Most of these separations occur when the train is out of a maintenance area. In such cases, a replacement knuckle, which can weigh about 80 pounds, must be carried from the locomotive at least some of the length of the train, which may be up to 25, 50 or even 100 railroad cars in length. The repair of a failed coupler knuckle can be labor intensive, can sometimes take place in very inclement weather and can cause train delays.
Over the years it has been discovered, in the railroad industry, that relatively small point to point contact surfaces of the engaged portions of these knuckles can cause premature failure due to stress points being established within the knuckle. These coupler knuckles are generally manufactured from a cast steel and during the casting process itself the interrelationship of the mold and cores disposed within the mold are critical to producing a satisfactory railway freight car coupler knuckle. For example, if, during such casting process, the mold should happen to slip or shift along the parting line for any reason then a detrimental point to point surface contact can be established in the finished knuckle.
It has generally been difficult to manufacture coupler knuckle castings lacking the geometry that results in the point to point contact surface engagement with other knuckles. One reason for this is the draft angles which are generally required in order to produce a satisfactory casting. Typically, a mold cavity is made using a pattern. The pattern has slight draft angles, often between about 2° and about 3°, in order to allow the pattern to be withdrawn from the mold cavity. Without the draft angles, the withdrawal of the pattern from the mold cavity can result in the sidewalls defining a perimeter boundary of the mold cavity partially collapsing or otherwise deforming.
One solution used in an attempt to provide a satisfactory surface involves either grinding or machining the contact or bearing surfaces of the knuckle. However, grinding and/or machining of such surface can add substantially to the cost of producing a satisfactory coupler. Moreover, grinding the bearing surfaces can also establish point to point contact in a number of other places, and, as discussed above, this can add stress to the coupler knuckle and result in premature and unpredictable knuckle failure.